


Tenderness

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boats and Ships, F/M, Healing, Hiding Medical Issues, IN SPACE!, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Rhodey knows what pain can do.
Relationships: Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



Nebula didn't exactly display many emotions on her face aside from mad and madder, but Rhodey knew what pain looked like. He especially knew what it looked like in the eyes of someone who was trying to hide it. That was pretty universal--well, at least he thought it was pretty universal for humanoids or, he supposed, sentient beings that had eyes. He sat down next to Nebula and stretched his legs out. 

"Ok. Where is it?" Instead of looking at her, he looked out of the viewport at the endless and, frankly, terrifying expanse of space. 

"Where is what," she asked, words terse. 

"You know you're hurt. I know you're hurt. The least you can do is let me see how bad it is. If you die, I'm stuck trying to figure out how to fly a spaceship."

Rhodey took Nebula's grunt as acceptance, maybe even what passed for a laugh. The scuffle they'd gotten in on a planet whose name he already couldn't remember was five to two. So, he wasn't sure when she would have been injured, but Nebula certainly fought to the end like she was fine. When she started undoing the front of her suit, he averted his eyes out of politeness, but when she didn't say anything, Rhodey looked back. 

He'd honestly had no idea how much of Nebula was flesh and how much was machine, but the injury to her ribs was a little of both. Rhodey licked his lips as he formed a plan in his head. 

"I'll get the med kid and some other stuff." Micro-engineering tools, specifically. 

When he set to work, Nebula stiffened at his first touch. Rhodey immediately stopped and looked up into her eyes. Dark as they were, they still weren't impossible to read. 

"I won't hurt you on purpose."

She merely nodded. And as he worked, numbing the flesh and starting in on the circuitry, she began to relax. He gently touched her hip, coaxing her to turn a little, and the way she flinched made Rhodey realize that that kind of softness was something she'd never experienced before. He left his hand there a moment, letting her know it was okay. 

When he finished, Rhodey didn't pull away. "Maybe not good as new, but I think it'll work for now."

He watched as Nebula carefully ran her fingers over the bandage. On impulse, Rhodey covered her hand with his. She didn't flinch, and she didn't pull away. Her lips actually met his when he moved in to kiss her, and in that kiss, Rhodey felt the gnawing hunger she had to be touched, to receive tenderness. 

"Thank you," Nebula said quietly when the kiss broke. 

Her lips still brushed his, lingering, so Rhodey kissed her again. He cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He couldn't take away her past, but tenderness was something he was glad to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
